


戒糖·中

by prprer



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prprer/pseuds/prprer
Kudos: 10





	戒糖·中

1.

北京的初冬，天亮得越来越迟了，周震南看一眼从窗外隐约透进来的天色，决定把手机一扔、装死睡够了再说。

难得第二天不用跑行程，他睡了个昏天黑地，以至于被门铃吵醒不得不爬起来去开门的时候，他还带着满身头毛乱翘的起床气。

门外站着宿珂。

周震南的困意瞬间消散大半，下意识往后退了一步。

2.

“现在知道怕了？”宿珂说，“昨晚倒是接电话啊。”

周震南哒哒哒地去给他拿了拖鞋，小声说：“昨天睡着了没听见。”

宿珂看他低眉顺眼的，也不好再生气，哼笑一声说：“那这下你可睡够了，我问艾伦了，你今天都没通告是吧？”

周震南裹着件毛绒绒的白色睡袍，闻言几乎立刻反应过来宿珂什么意思，轻轻叹了口气说：“是。”

3.

他叹的这口气顿时让宿珂火又窜上来了。

最初起意就是因为周震南太能勾起人的征服欲，结果到手发现是只无比温顺的小猫咪，宿珂还以为自己很快会厌倦，没想到却跟着了魔似的越搞越上瘾。

他本来还没想明白为什么，一直到颁奖礼这天才算反应过来：自己从来没真正征服过他，反倒是被这只小猫哄得团团转，它把他的喜好摸得透透的，装作乖顺可人，其实只不过是为了尽快脱身。

周震南一看他脸色，意识到不妙，立刻说：“我去洗澡。”白色身影“哧溜”就钻进了浴室。

他溜得快，宿珂这回可没打算放过他，跟进去把人拉住，在洗漱台前就强行给进入了。他们其实已经有一段时间没做了，宿珂沾了些水就权当润滑，周震南痛得直呜咽，宿珂还掰过他的脸，强迫他看着镜子里、被操弄得满脸红晕的自己。

周震南不肯看，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的掉，扭着身体一个劲儿说甜言蜜语：“哥哥、老公……我错了我错了……去床上好不好，床头柜有润滑剂，我疼……好哥哥求你了……”

小猫当真能屈能伸，宿珂虽然心里明镜儿似的，但周震南喊得实在太甜，小穴又夹得紧得要命，他没撑一会儿就妥协了，把人抱起来搂着去了去卧室大床上。

周震南娇气得很，酒店睡的床也是最软那一款，两人体重一叠上去就陷入大半，再加上周震南八爪鱼似的紧紧搂着他，宿珂有劲儿使不出，撞击的频率都慢了下来。

宿珂简直要被他气笑了，说：“敢情你花招还挺多？”

周震南嗯嗯哼哼假装没听见。

“要不再给你队友打个电话？”宿珂冷冷地说，“反正有一个听见了也不在乎多一个，就昨天那个焉栩嘉怎么样？要么干脆把他叫过来，就在他眼前让他看看他们队长是怎么被干的，我看他挺聪明，不会说出去是不是？”

周震南眼睫簌簌地颤，他脸色有些发白：“你想3P么？”

“想找人替你分担？”宿珂冷笑道，“都听人说你队长做得好，谦让负责，原来也就是装装样子啊。”

周震南抬起眼睛看了他一眼，没再说话了。

他不说话，但显然是被宿珂吓乖了，后半程配合无比，一直到感觉宿珂在他体内开始冲刺而毫无停下的预兆，才睁大眼抓住他的胳膊：“戴、戴套！”

“不戴。”宿珂报复地攥住他的手指，重重吮了一口，盯着他的眼睛说，“我还要射在你里面。”

4.

宿珂抽身退出时，感觉顺道带出了一阵滑腻。

小穴被操得微微张开，泛着水红颜色，一行白色精液从穴洞里汩汩往外流淌，沾湿了床单。

周震南横了一只手臂挡在眼睛前面，宿珂强迫他把手臂撤下来，才发现他眼圈儿红红的。

“哭什么。”宿珂说，“放心，上礼拜才做过检查，没什么可传染给你的。”

周震南不吭气。

“我那儿有个家电牌子代言人快到期了，给你吧？”宿珂也不知道自己怎么回事，他明明是来兴师问罪的，反倒这会儿要低声下气地哄人，“或者你不想这么招摇，我送你辆车？或者北京一套二居室？再以后回北京就不用住酒店了……”

周震南翻身坐起来，背着他去够床头的纸抽，说：“我不要。”

他本意应该是想擦一下精液再去洗漱的，不然腿间黏黏糊糊恐怕要滴答一路。谁知道床头柜离得实在有点远，他撅着白生生水淋淋的小屁股，勾得宿珂又没忍住凑上去搂他：“那你想要什么？只要我能办到……”

“我干嘛非得要什么？”周震南冷冷地说，“你这样，更让我感觉自己像是卖的。”

5.

周震南把话说得很重，宿珂一瞬间都愣了一愣。

他下意识说：“也不用说那么难听……”忽然心里猛地一颤，像有一束闪电从天而降劈开天地似的，“……等会儿。”

“原来你一直不觉得这是互利互惠？公平交易？你从一开始就没打算跟我要任何东西？”

“当然了，”周震南受辱似的倏然回头睨了他一眼，说，“不然呢？”

6.  
  
有那么几秒，宿珂以为时间被按了停止键。一直到他从喉咙里滚出一声“哈”的时候，才知道是他自己发不出声音来。

他以为自己会大声质疑，没想到说出口竟然微不可闻。

原来一直都是他在强人所难，在饰演单方面强抢民女的山大王。

偏偏山大王还牵肠挂肚、患得患失，斤斤计较对方有没有给他对等的情感报偿。

7.

“……那你当初，”宿珂嗓音发紧，“为什么那么快就答应？”

“碰巧认识你一个身边人，告诉我你下一步打算做什么。”周震南说，“已经知道会发生什么，还非要头破血流才肯低头，我有病吗？”

这会儿的周震南，和他平时在宿珂面前温顺乖巧的模样大相径庭，锋芒毕露到堪称咄咄逼人。

让宿珂恍惚想起，第一次在iPad摇晃模糊的画面里，一眼看到周震南的样子。

“行了。”宿珂双手捂了一下脸，半晌抬起头，沙哑说，“那恭喜你……以后不用再受我胁迫，你可以走了。”

周震南正往卫生间走，闻言停了一秒钟。

“谢谢您。”

他轻轻说：“但是这是我房间。”

8.

宿珂走出酒店的时候，外套都没披，迎面而来的冷空气兜头给了他一个激灵。

这是他史上最狼狈的一天。

挺好，挺好。他想，周震南做事够狠，够绝，正好能让他忘记这个没长心肝的小混蛋。

司机来接他，暗示自己想涨工资，说：“哎，儿子上小学择校费高得吓人，我太难了。”

宿珂暴怒：“南什么南？！谁再跟我提南我就让他去搞男团，被自己十个队友睡得死去活来！”

司机瞠目结舌，说：“不不不，年龄大了……还是算了吧。”

9.

宿珂临时被叫回公司，却发现整层楼黑漆漆鸦雀无声。他烦躁地踹了一脚垃圾桶，没想到忽然间灯光大亮，一群人乌泱乌泱冒出来，手里举着彩带香槟，大叫道：“Surprise!”

宿珂这才想起来，今天是自己的生日。

安静的办公楼瞬间变得热闹非凡，每个人脸上都挂着不知真假但至少看起来非常真诚的笑容，几个俊男美女精心装扮到指甲尖儿，一起推一辆小车出来：“老板，这是我们为你准备的生日蛋糕！”

“你们吃吧。”宿珂按了按额角，从始至终他另只手都插在兜里没拿出来过，“我戒糖了。”

10.

跨年的时候，周震南带着他那个男团上了最红一家卫视的跨年晚会，跳开场舞。

宿珂回大院过年，不得不陪着一群老头老太太，百无聊赖地对着电视吃果盘瓜子儿。

镜头对准站在中心的少年人时，亲戚家的小孩儿又开始吱哇乱叫：“他、他他他！我怎么想不起来叫什么了！”

“周震南。”宿珂忍无可忍地说，“上半年你还拿iPad看他舞台呢！”

“哎呀，我学业繁忙嘛——”小孩儿理直气壮的样儿简直让宿珂想揍他，“我爸把我手机都没收了。不过他太酷了，我立志向他学习来着，我班上女同学都说我变成熟了。”

“你跟他学？”宿珂嗤笑一声，“他私底下比你还幼稚！”

至于小孩儿眼睛发亮，扒着宿珂问他什么时候私下见过周震南，宿珂倒是无论如何都不肯说了。  
  


11.

亲戚家小孩儿放了寒假，抱着iPad成天蹲沙发上补周震南的物料。

宿珂说：“你外放的声音吵死了！想让你爸把你iPad也没收是不是？”

小孩儿一缩肩膀，吐吐舌头，一溜烟跑去同学家看了。

外放确实没素质，宿珂一边回到自己卧室，一边心想：像他补物料从来都是戴耳机的。

宿珂给自己找的理由是，戒断不能一蹴而就，好多人戒烟戒不掉还要吃个戒烟糖做替代呢。隔着屏幕的物料就是他戒断的替代品。

12.

宿珂渐渐才发现自己不够了解周震南。

他知道周震南抱起来又暖又软，操起来温柔乖顺，叫床的时候嗓音痛楚里带着柔软沙哑。却不知道他怕高，怕黑，怕虫，一只飞蛾都能吓得他窜出三米远。他有起床气，爱赖床，每次团综打赌都是在危险边缘试探的那个。他任性笑点又低，吃东西前总要小心地闻一闻，然后一股脑送进嘴里，撑得两边腮帮子都圆鼓鼓的。

他越补越上瘾，小号视奸周震南的大粉们，发现她们转发这些物料的时候都在说：“今日联通1/1”“警察叔叔抓走我吧今天也联通了”……他靠着联想猜测，“联通”大约是“恋童”的谐音，怕被有关部门真的抓去但又忍不住不恋（。

这么一想他以前对周震南干过的那些事，宿珂忽然觉得心里充满罪恶感，非要晃晃脑袋里的水才能提醒自己：他是合法的，合法的！

临时出差却没买到头等舱，宿珂拎着自己的iPad犹豫了：这几个小时如果什么都不看，简直是对生命的浪费；但要他真的架起来看，以经济舱座位的间距，他屏幕上播的什么又一览无遗……

没犹豫多久，宿珂决定还是看他妈的：反正大多数路人也不认识一个小爱豆，就当他是一位痴迷爸爸去哪儿的慈祥父爱过剩者好了。

天气不佳，飞机在等航空管制许可，宿珂安逸徜徉在父爱与罪恶感的海洋之间。临起飞，又匆匆忙忙地涌上来一批人。

“最后一批的旅客，因为机场工作失误耽搁非常抱歉，请您尽快找到与您机票对应的座位……”空姐拿着对讲机不厌其烦地重复。

这最后一批的其中一个应该就是宿珂旁边座位的，他停在过道，想将自己的小箱子塞到上方的行李舱，却被身后着急的旅客重重撞了一下。

他一个踉跄，下意识伸手想找支撑点，一不小心按在宿珂的小桌板上，差点连宿珂的iPad一起带翻了。

“对不起对不……”

“你……”

两边几乎同时发出声音，又几乎同时戛然而止。

宿珂抬头看着面前的少年，驼色羊绒渔夫帽，遮住半张小脸的墨镜，只露出雪白尖削的下颌，和茫然地微微张开的嘴唇。

  



End file.
